Niña
by Shanita
Summary: Harry mira hacia el lado, y la ve, sonriendo distraidamente, esos ojos mar que lo dejaron hipnotizado


Bien, Este es mi primer Song fic por favor no sean duros conmigo, se me vino de un momento para otro, mientras escuchaba la hermosa canción, NIÑA de Reik, ¿les suena? Es mi favorita, y quise que Harry sintiera lo mismo.

Bueno, Gracias por entrar.

-0-

NIÑA

Harry se encontraba sentado en los terrenos del colegio, hace unos días, en su vida apareció una chica misteriosa, que veía solamente en los momentos mas inesperados, cuando se dirigía a los servicios, cuando el iba entrando a la biblioteca y ella ya se estaba retirando, siempre era así, desde el primer momento que la vio, en una de sus matutinas peleas con Malfoy, algo lo impulso a mirar asía el lado y paso ella, conversando con otra chica, lo miro por unos momentos con su especial sonrisa y volvió a mirar a su compañera, su aroma quedo en el aire y el quedo hipnotizado con esos ojos de mar.

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi,   
no he dejado de pensar en ti...  
Y aunque solo fue una vez,   
caí rendido a tus pies... _

Harry no quería buscarla, solo soñaba cada día con verla pasar, cargada de sus libros y con su pelo flotando al compás de sus pasos, cuando se encontraban en el mismo pasillo, ella siempre buscaba algo con la mirada, para posar distraídamente sus ojos sobre Harry, a quien su estomago jugaba a revolotear mariposas.

_Y no se como acercarme a ti,  
preguntarte si quieres salir...   
Empezarte a conquistar,  
hasta llegarte a enamorar... _

Esa niña, lo tenia distraído, día y noche contestaba con monólogos, pero su sonrisa había vuelto, todo el día tenia esa sonrisa que ya lo estaba caracterizando, todos se burlaba de el, e incluso habían bautizado a la Niña de sus sueños como "La musa del enamorado".

_Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
Niña, donde andarás?  
En mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad... _

Sin querer la chica sin nombre o la "Musa" de Harry había entrado en su corazón, aun no se convencía a buscarla, decía que era un amor del destino, encontrándose solamente algunas veces a la semana, hacia que Harry fuera el chico mas feliz del mundo, sabia que todos los días a la misma hora pasaba por el tercer pasillo, y siempre luchaba en contra de su interior por no estar siempre esperándola, solo iba un par de veces a la semana, le bastaba para todo un mes.

_Quiero descubrir como eres tú,  
abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tú sabrás...  
que esto no fue casualidad... _

Un día Harry soñó que conversaban y su "Musa" le decía su nombre, "Jazmín", lo repetía cada vez que se acordaba, lo susurraba en los terrenos para así poder llamarla en el anonimato.

_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  
ya veras que yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar... _

Harry estaba sentado en su sala común, todo había sido perfecto ese día, la había visto nuevamente pasear por los terrenos, y le dedico una angelical sonrisa, solo para el, no había nadie mas, no amigas, no amigos, no profesores, solo el y ella.

_Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
Niña, donde andarás?  
en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad... _

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, apoyado en la pared del tercer piso, esperándola, como era habitual hace dos meses, y ahí venia ella, a paso lento, cabizbaja, pálida, algo andaba mal, Harry se acerco a ella lentamente con el corazón palpitándole a mil, ella levanto la vista aun sonriendo pese a su estado, Harry quedo hipnotizado…

_Y ya me quiero mirar,  
en esos ojos de mar,  
con los que tanto sueño...   
Solo dame, una señal... _

Desde aquel hermoso momento para Harry, habían transcurrido tres adorables meses, se encontraba recostado sobre el viejo roble de los terrenos del castillo, en sus brazos estaba su niña, con la que se volvió inseparable en el momento que ambos se miraron a los ojos, recordando una canción que tatareaba al tiempo que se acordaba de la letra...

_Quiero descubrir como eres tu,  
abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tu sabrás...  
que esto no fue casualidad...  
_  
Sueño con tenerte junto a mi  
ya veras que yo te haré feliz,   
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...

Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
Niña, donde andarás?  
en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad..

-0-

Por favor déjenme algún Reviews, lo admito no se me dan los Song-Fic pero quise intentarlo, para todo hay una primera vez. Bien los dejo. Los quiero a todos.


End file.
